


Welcome Home

by Nyed



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Embedded Images, Ficlet, M/M, nsfw images
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyed/pseuds/Nyed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Bienvenido a casa— dijo Stiles, tres dedos resbaladizos dilatando su ano mientras descansaba en el sofá.</p>
<p>Traducción.</p>
<p>¡ADVERTENCIA!: Imágen no apta para menores de edad ni para ver en público.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW (Not Safe For Work): No apta para el trabajo, en este caso para ver en público.
> 
> N/A: Originalmente publicado en http://kinkyfics.tumblr.com 
> 
> N/T :Lo siento aún no sé insertar links.

—Bienvenido a casa— dijo Stiles, tres dedos resbaladizos dilatando su ano mientras descansaba en el sofá.

Se rio, satisfecho cuando Derek dejó caer la bolsa de lona sin decir una palabra, y se despojó con eficacia de la ropa mientras cruzaba la habitación. El sonido se fundió en un gemido cuando Derek empujó su cara en el espacio entre los muslos de Stiles y deslizó un dedo junto a los delgados dedos del chico.

—Derek—suspiró, Derek añadiendo su lengua, lamiendo la delicada piel alrededor del agujero de Stiles. —Te extrañé. Extrañé esto.

Su pene estaba goteando ahora, su estómago apretándose cuando Derek lamió su camino hasta los testículos de Stiles, dejándolos mojados y hechos un desastre.

—Voy a follarte ahora —dijo Derek, su voz llena de lujuria. —Tomar este pequeño agujero dulce que tienes listo para mí—Sus dedos pasando solo por el borde, sonriendo cuando Stiles lloriquea. —Voy a mojarte desde dentro —dijo, la boca subiendo hasta el pecho de Stiles, haciendo una pausa para morder fuertemente su pezón. —Llenarte con mi semen y entonces probarlo desde tu piel. Verte retorcerte alrededor de mi lengua mientras me ruegas por venirte.

—Por favor —susurró Stiles, con la boca hinchada y roja por sus propias mordidas.

Derek la lamió, empujando su lengua dentro cuando Stiles la abrió para él: todos sus agujeros tan ansiosos por todo lo que Derek podía darles.

—Pero no vas a correrte, ¿Verdad, bebé? —murmuró, su la lengua vagando sobre la fina piel de la garganta de Stiles.—Vas a llorar, tu polla roja y palpitante mientras te tragas mi pene; Me trabajas tan bien. Vas a ponerme duro otra vez y dejar que me corra por toda tu bonita boca, ¿No es así, cariño?

—Sí, papi —susurró, y luego gimió cuando Derek hizo su camino de regreso por el cuerpo de Stiles, presionando un beso con la boca abierta a la cabeza de su pene.

—Buen chico —Derek ronroneó en  aprobación, antes de poner a Stiles en posición, la cabeza de su pene apretado contra el culo tembloroso Stiles.

Stiles sujetó su propio pene apretándolo y mirando directamente a Derek a los ojos, su respiración atorándose en su pecho mientras Derek se deslizaba pulgada a pulgada en su interior. Cuando estaba totalmente dentro, Stiles llegó hasta él con una mano torpe por el sexo, acercó a Derek y se dejó suspirar.

—Bienvenido a casa —dijo de nuevo, un suave susurro contra la boca de Derek. Porque ahora que Derek estaba de vuelta, los dos estaban finalmente a casa.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero disfrutaran este pequeñito trabajo y que valiera la pena el riesgo.
> 
> Este no será el último trabajo con imágenes de este tipo.


End file.
